Enfin Réunis
by Mana2702
Summary: Dominika rentre chez elle et trouve quelqu'un dans son lit. [Red Sparrow]


_**Ce texte répond au défi 54 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : **__**votre personnage rentre dans sa chambre pour se coucher mais problème : quelqu'un est déjà dans on lit. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi est-il là ? + salle, vérité, uniforme**_

* * *

Dominika Egorova avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Elle avait été danseuse classique, puis son partenaire lui avait volontairement cassé la jambe pour que sa petite amie prenne sa place de ballerine vedette au sein du Bolchoï. Elle s'était donc vengée dès qu'elle avait pu remarcher, et ensuite son oncle, qui travaillait pour le gouvernement, lui avait donné une mission d'espionnage, en échange, il étouffait l'affaire de la vengeance. Dominika avait donc fait la mission mais avait été témoin de quelque-chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Son oncle lui avait offert deux options : travailler pour le gouvernement ou être exécutée puisqu'il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin normalement. Dominika avait bien entendu choisi la première option, son oncle Ivan lui avait donc fait intégrer une école où l'on forme les « petits moineaux », des espions qui vont travailler pour les services de renseignements russes. Des espions qui parvenaient à leurs fins principalement grâce au sexe il fallait l'avouer. Dominika s'était rapidement démarquée comme la meilleure élève sur le côté compréhension psychologique de la personne à surveiller et elle avait été envoyée en mission. Elle devait entrer en contact avec un agent de la CIA Nathaniel « Nate » Nash qui était en contact avec une taupe russe. La jeune russe avait donc fait sa mission, mais peu à peu elle avait développé des sentiments pour l'américain et avait décidé de changer de camp. Elle ne voulait pas travailler pour ce gouvernement qui traitait ses habitants comme des objets « la Russie vous a nourris depuis votre naissance, à présent vous devez vous rendre utile pour la Patrie ». Elle avait donc négocié la possibilité de partir pour les États-Unis avec sa mère pour débuter une nouvelle vie. Toutefois la mission s'était mal terminée, elle avait dû laisser Nate se faire torturer devant elle, même le torturer elle-même pour donner le change devant le tueur envoyé par son oncle. Dominika avait fini par tuer le tueur, mais elle savait que même si c'était pour la mission, elle avait perdu la confiance de Nate, elle le voyait dans son regard. Toutefois il avait été surpris en découvrant que la « taupe » qu'elle avait dénoncé n'était pas la vraie personne mais son oncle Ivan. Elle s'était vengée pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Après cela Dominika avait été emmenée par les russes, elle avait été médaillée par le gouvernement. La salle de cérémonie était pleine de gens en uniformes militaires, elle en portait un elle-même. Après ça la jeune femme rentra chez elle et soupira, son transfert pour les États-Unis était maintenu mais elle ne savait pas quand il aurait lieu.

* * *

Au bout de quelques mois elle reçu un courrier lui indiquant qu'elle allait partir pour Chicago. La jeune femme prépara donc ses affaires et regarda sa mère :

-Tu me rejoindras bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit et retourna s'allonger sur son lit, elle avait encore quelques heures avant que le taxi la menant à l'aéroport n'arrive. La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha mais n'entendit rien à l'autre bout du fil malgré le fait qu'elle ait répété « allô » et c'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Le morceau sur lequel elle avait dansé son premier solo, c'était la façon que Nate avait de faire comprendre que c'était lui. Elle sourit, il lui avait pardonné. Elle voulut parler mais ça raccrocha. Dominika fronça les sourcils, c'était très étrange. Elle espérait seulement que c'était vraiment Nate et pas quelqu'un qui avait découvert leur petit signe de reconnaissance. Finalement le taxi arriva et la jeune femme partit.  


* * *

  
Dominika était installée à Chicago depuis un peu plus de deux semaines à présent. Elle ne savait pas encore quand sa mère pourrait la rejoindre mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. La belle russe ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, était-elle membre de la CIA à présent ? Devait-elle chercher un emploi ailleurs ? En tout cas elle avait bel et bien reçu les deux cent cinquante mille dollars sur son compte, comme prévu. Elle avait donc pu s'acheter une petite maison hors de la ville et une voiture. Elle apprenait aussi à reconnaître les environs et à prendre ses marques dans son nouveau domicile.  


* * *

  
Un soir qu'elle rentrait de promenade elle se coucha dans son lit mais en ressortit d'un bond en sentant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Elle tira la couverture, le cœur battant la chamade mais soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Nate. Il était endormi et plus beau que jamais. Dominika hésita entre la joie et la peur. Elle était heureuse de le trouver à moitié nu dans son lit, mais elle était aussi inquiète car il avait pu pénétrer dans sa maison pendant son absence. Ce qui signifiait que si il avait réussi alors d'autres pouvaient en faire autant. La jeune femme en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'américain se retourna et lui sourit, l'air encore un peu endormi :

-Ah tu es rentrée.  
-Oui... que fais-tu ici ?  
-Tu veux la vérité vraie ?  
-Oui.  
-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi pendant cette mission, puis j'ai cru ne plus t'aimer lorsque j'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi et que tu avais balancé mon contact. Mais quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas, je t'ai aimée plus que jamais mais je ne pouvais pas te retenir. Mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour organiser ta venue ici, comme tu le souhaitais. J'avais hâte de te revoir !  
-Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt et dans un lieu public ?  
-Mes supérieurs ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Comme tu as joué double jeu, j'ai été victime d'une enquête pour vérifier que je n'étais pas un traître qui voulait changer de camp moi aussi.  
-Comment es-tu entré ?  
-Par la porte.  
-Très amusant, dis moi la vérité !  
-Par la porte c'est vrai je te le jure, la porte de derrière ! J'ai crocheté la serrure et je suis entré.

Dominika ne put retenir un sourire, il ne semblait pas gêné du tout d'avouer cela à voix haute. La russe fit alors ce qui la démangeait depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu : elle s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa. Nate posa ses mains sur sa taille et lui rendit son baiser, trop heureux de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau contre lui. La jeune femme recula et regarda le corps musclé de l'américain. Les blessures de la torture du tueur avaient cicatrisé, mais les marques resteraient visibles à vie. Elle déposa des baisers sur chaque blessure et soupira :

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir cela.  
-C'est du passé. Tu es dans ce pays pour te lancer dans une nouvelle vie, profite de cette opportunité.  
-Au fait, pourquoi tu étais dans mon lit ?

Nate se mit à rire et se passa une main sur la nuque :

-Je ne sais pas... déjà parce que j'étais très fatigué après une journée d'interrogation interminable, et ensuite parce que le lit avait ton odeur, ce parfum de violette qui me rend fou.

Dominika l'embrassa à nouveau et ils firent l'amour. Après ça ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop heureux d'être enfin réunis. Le brun murmura :

-Tu vas voir, tu sera sbien ici. Normalement ta mère devrait arriver d'ici un mois.  
-Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi, maintenant. Le reste, on verra demain.  
-Tu as raison, bonne nuit Dominika.  
-Je t'aime Nate, et crois moi quand je te dis qu'avec toi je ne fais pas ma moineau.  
-Je sais, je vois dans tes yeux que tu es sincère. Ici tu peux devenir tout ce que tu veux.

La jeune femme sourit, dans sa tête l'idée de se marier et de fonder une famille germait doucement. Après tout cet enfer elle voulait enfin être heureuse, et trouver Nate dans son lit lui avait procuré une joie immense. Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu au moment du transfert entre la fausse taupe et elle, puis elle avait espérait avec cet appel avant son départ, mais elle avait cru avoir rêvé ce coup de fil lorsqu'une fois aux États-Unis rien n'était arrivé. Mais finalement Nate était bel et bien là, à la serrer contre lui. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il était déjà endormi. Dominika se cala contre son américain et ne tarda pas à s'endormir elle aussi, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
